


You’re Something Beautiful

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, I can’t say i’m sorry about it, Porn with Feelings, um i blacked out and wrote 4K of pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: After their first year at college, Emma and Alyssa are back in Edgewater for the summer. They had grown used to the freedom they had at school, so returning home where the open door policy still stands, trying to find alone time is frustrating, to say the least.They have sex in Emma’s truck because why not.





	You’re Something Beautiful

Emma would never get tired of kissing Alyssa Greene.

They had been together for almost three years, and her lips still never failed to light an inextinguishable fire in Emma’s gut.

She moaned against Alyssa’s lips as her insistent tongue slipped into her mouth and Emma gripped at the fabric of her shirt, pulling her closer.

Alyssa’s lips left hers and Emma whined in disappointment, but it turned into a gasp when they reappeared on her neck. Alyssa left wet, open mouthed kisses down the sensitive column of her neck and sucked at her pulse.

“ _ Fuck _ , Alyssa,” Emma breathed. One of her hands came up and fisted into her girlfriend’s hair. “Are you sure we should b—uh, be doing this?” she asked, biting back a moan. “Gran’s right downstairs.”

“If you stay quiet, she doesn’t have to know.” Alyssa punctuated her words with a gentle nip at the skin of her neck. Emma let out a gasp, and Alyssa quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. “Shh.”

Emma found it hard to keep quiet when Alyssa’s tongue was doing  _ that _ to her neck, and to be honest, she had already forgotten  _ why _ she was supposed to keep quiet. She just wanted more. Emma wrapped her arms around Alyssa’s waist and laid back on her bed, tugging Alyssa forward on top of her.

Alyssa landed with a squeal and a quiet giggle, before she began to lavish kisses on Emma’s neck once again. She sucked into a spot at her collarbone and Emma felt her hands move to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it to reveal more skin.

Alyssa’s lips moved lower, kissing the soft skin of Emma’s chest, just above her bra. She shifted her weight so that one of her legs was between Emma’s, and Emma felt a slight pressure just where she needed it. Her hips rolled forward into Alyssa and a moan left her lips. A  _ loud _ moan.

Emma froze and pushed Alyssa back slightly, listening for any sign of her grandmother.

After a moment, a voice called from the kitchen, “Girls? You want some lunch? I made sandwiches and potato salad!”

Emma cleared her throat before shouting back, “We’re coming, gran!”

Alyssa rolled off of her with a frustrated groan.

“Hey, this is your fault,” Emma muttered as she buttoned up her shirt again and tried to catch her breath. “We can’t just put a sock on the door like we did in our dorm rooms all year. If gran saw a sock on the door she’d kick it down.”

“I miss college,” Alyssa groaned. “I hate that I don’t have you all to myself anymore.”

“Yeah, the still-standing open door policy is a pain in the ass.” Emma reached out to Alyssa’s hair and ran her fingers through it to fix the mess she made when her hands were tangled in those curls. Her hand moved from Alyssa’s hair to her cheek.

Alyssa sighed and leaned into the touch. “I miss you,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand.

“I’m right here,” Emma chuckled.

“I mean I miss being  _ with _ you,” Alyssa whispered, her voice dropping an octave. “You know, intimately. With less clothing involved and your fingers—“

Emma immediately started coughing loudly, cutting her off, terrified her grandmother might overhear something she definitely did  _ not _ want her to hear.

Alyssa laughed and shoved her playfully in the shoulder.

“We’ll figure something out,” Emma said. She gave Alyssa a quick peck on the lips, and then climbed off her bed, hoping that her flushed cheeks and racing pulse would subside by the time she had to look her grandmother in the eyes.

The idea came to Emma in the middle of the night and she honestly had no clue whether or not it was a good idea, so she found herself calling Alyssa at two o’clock in the morning to ask her. Alyssa wasn’t too happy about it.

“Emma?” she answered through a yawn. “What time is it?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Emma dismissed. “I have an idea and I need you to tell me if it’s a good idea or not.”

“Hm, about what?”

“About the, um— the problem we’re having.”

“What problem?”

Emma was already whispering but she lowered her voice even further. “The—uh, the problem of not having any alone time to spend with each other. And, you  _ know… _ ”

“Have sex?” Alyssa finished, suddenly sounding much more awake than she had a moment ago.

“Shh!” Emma looked around, as though her grandmother had somehow heard that and appeared in her room. “Your mom might hear!”

She could practically feel Alyssa’s eye roll through the phone. “She’s asleep.”

“Can’t be too careful.”

“So what’s your plan?”

Emma grew anxious again. “So, uh, we can’t go to your house because of your mom. We can’t go to my house because of my grandma. But I do have a truck…”

“Emma,” Alyssa gasped. “Are you implying—?”

“Ugh, right, sorry, it’s a terrible idea, forget I said anything.”

“Emma!” Alyssa silenced her rambling. “I was going to say when are we doing this?”

_ Oh, maybe it wasn’t a terrible idea _ . “So you want to—?”

“Em, it’s been two weeks since we’ve had sex. I’m willing to try anything to get some alone time.”

Emma cleared her throat, glad that Alyssa couldn’t see her blush. “Cool, cool, okay. So I was thinking, we could tell gran and your mom that we’re having a date night in South Bend this weekend so we’ll be back late, but I could just drive us out to the lake instead?”

“The spot around the back that nobody ever goes?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Emma let out a shaky breath, suddenly both nervous and excited. “Okay,” she breathed. “Awesome.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, and Emma felt the drowsiness finally sink in. She yawned.

“So,” Alyssa muttered after a moment. “What are you wearing?” Her voice dropped suggestively, and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Goodnight, babe.”

Alyssa giggled. “I love you.”

Emma smiled into her pillow. She wished Alyssa was there with her, in her bed, snuggled into her arms. She always slept better when Alyssa was with her.

“I love you too.”

Emma really hoped her grandma didn’t notice all of the preparations she was making for her date night with Alyssa, which included cleaning out her truck for the first time in years. Emma went at her truck with a trash bag and a vacuum and didn’t stop until the interior was practically spotless.

She also wanted to put together something for them to listen to, but her damn truck was so old it only had a cassette player, and after some extensive googling, she figured it would be a lot easier to just make a mix to play on her phone.

Saturday afternoon, Emma drove up to the Greene’s house where Alyssa was already waiting for her outside. Emma swallowed when she saw what Alyssa was wearing— a bright yellow sundress that was sinfully short.  _ She did this on purpose. _

Emma reached across her truck to open the door as Alyssa walked up and climbed inside. She seemed a little nervous, but excitedly leaned in and gave Emma a quick, lingering kiss before she buckled her seatbelt.

“You ready?”

“Uh-huh,” Emma muttered, still staring at Alyssa’s legs. She cleared her throat. “Um, let’s go.”

It wasn’t a long drive to the lake, but Alyssa’s legs and the look she was giving were far too distracting. It took all of Emma’s energy and focus to make sure she didn’t either accidentally crash or pull over on the side of the road and ravish Alyssa right now. She was not a horny teenage boy. She could wait a few more goddamn minutes.

Emma pulled up by the lake, finding a spot to park in the shade so they wouldn’t be baking in the sun before it set and turned off the car. She immediately regretted turning off the car because as soon as the AC stopped filtering into the cabin, the sweltering heat outside began to seep in.

“Oh god,” Alyssa muttered. “Can we leave the AC on?”

“Absolutely.” Emma turned her key again and blasted the air as high as her old truck would let her. Emma was suddenly nervous. She looked away from Alyssa and began to fidget with the hem of her shirt. “So…”

Alyssa picked up on her mood immediately. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Emma reassured. “Yeah, I just— is this a good idea? Or are we just like, super horny?” She shook her head, blushing at her choice of words.

Alyssa chuckled at that. “It’s probably both, but I don’t really care.” Emma smiled, still a little nervous, but she looked up when she felt Alyssa’s hand on her knee. “I could help you relax?”

Alyssa’s voice was deep and thick, and her eyes were so dark, Emma was already lost in them. “Okay,” she breathed.

Alyssa leaned across the truck cabin and kissed her. It wasn’t rushed or urgent. It was calm and slow and sweet and Emma relaxed into the kiss. As it went on, it grew into something much more sensual. Alyssa took Emma’s bottom lip between her own and sucked on it slowly, eliciting a gasp. Emma’s hands reached out for Alyssa, but she was too far. Alyssa leaned forward to put her arms around Emma’s waist and tugged her closer, thankful for old trucks and their front bench seats with nothing keeping them apart.

Alyssa’s tongue brushed against her lips and Emma felt herself sinking into the kiss, but she quickly pulled away. “Wait, wait, wait,” she muttered, already breathless. Emma fumbled with her phone, pulling up the playlist that she had crafted and hit play so the soft beats of Hayley Kiyoko sounded in the car as the first track started. She set her phone down on the dashboard.

“Did you make a sex playlist for this?” Alyssa asked, raising an eyebrow, a teasing smile on her lips.

“Don’t call it that!” Emma pouted. “It’s just a playlist of songs that we like or that make me think of you for us to—“

“Have sex to?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Emma glared at Alyssa. She quirked an eyebrow and Emma sighed. She could never even pretend to be upset with Alyssa, so instead she put a hand at the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Emma’s lips fell open easily and Alyssa’s tongue instinctively lapped into her mouth. Emma shivered as her tongue slid against the roof of her mouth and grazed against her teeth. Alyssa’s arms were around her waist and her hands dipped underneath Emma’s shirt. Her fingernails gently scratched at the skin of her back. A soft moan slipped out of Emma’s throat, and a moment later, she felt Alyssa smile against her lips.

_ God _ , she had missed this. Just kissing Alyssa, not worrying about anybody hearing them or walking into her room or needing to stop for whatever reason. Just some good, old fashioned, making out.

But she also missed doing a lot more than just making out, and Alyssa knew that.

It felt all too familiar as Alyssa’s mouth left hers and began to trail wet kisses down her neck, but this time there was no need to keep quiet. At the same time, her hands came up to unbutton Emma’s shirt. Emma leaned back, gasping as Alyssa’s tongue left a hot trail at her pulse. As each button opened, Alyssa’s hands pushed the fabric further apart, finding the hot skin under her short sleeved button up.

“Mm, I missed this,” Alyssa muttered against Emma’s skin, kissing lower and lower.

“Me too,” Emma sighed, closing her eyes and relishing in the feeling of Alyssa’s tongue on her chest and her nimble fingers on her stomach.

Emma froze when she felt Alyssa’s fingers dip under the fabric of her sports bra and tug it upwards. Her eyes flew open and she watched as Alyssa kissed her way down across her soft skin. Then, brown eyes looked up and met hers as soft lips closed around her nipple, sucking gently. “Oh my god,” Emma groaned. She held Alyssa’s gaze as long as she could, but when her tongue flicked across the sensitive skin, Emma’s head fell backwards and her eyes shut tight and she let out a strangled moan. “Fuck.”

Her hand at the back of Alyssa’s neck scratched gently at the skin there, eliciting a gasp from her.

Alyssa slowly kissed her way back up to Emma’s lips, then leaned to her ear. “Are you feeling relaxed yet?” she whispered, and nibbled at her earlobe.

Emma whined, and instead of answering, grabbed Alyssa’s cheeks and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. She nipped at Alyssa’s bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth until she heard a satisfying moan.

When Emma opened her eyes again, she couldn’t see a thing. She blinked a few times before realizing her glasses had fogged up.

“One—one sec,” she muttered against Alyssa’s lips.

Alyssa let out a frustrated groan. “Again?”

Emma chuckled. “My glasses.”

Alyssa impatiently snatched the glasses from her face, but carefully folded them up and placed them on the dashboard next to Emma’s phone. “There. Happy?”

“Thank you.”

“Now come here and kiss me,” Alyssa muttered, pulling her in again.

At the same time, her hands moved down, fumbling with the button of Emma’s shorts for a moment before she popped it open and slipped a hand inside, over her underwear.

Emma gasped, as Alyssa’s fingers traced her through the thin piece of fabric.

“Fuck,” Alyssa sighed against her lips. “You’re so wet.” She pushed the fabric aside and teasingly ran a finger against her, and all Emma could do was clutch desperately at her shoulders as she tried to remember to breathe.

Alyssa’s finger brushed against her clit, but as soon as it was there, it disappeared, and her hand was removed from her shorts. “ _ Alyssa _ ,” Emma whined. Alyssa leaned back and Emma was about to protest even more when she felt Alyssa’s hands grip her shorts and pull them down her legs.

Space in the cabin of her truck was very limited, unfortunately, so Emma fell backwards and raised her legs awkwardly as Alyssa pulled off the shorts, and her underwear along with it. Alyssa giggled, dropping the articles behind Emma’s head, and then pulled her back up so she was sitting upright, and climbed onto her lap, straddling her.

And then her hand was between Emma’s legs again, stroking her with purpose. Alyssa’s finger teased at her entrance and then slipped inside of her, just barely. Emma moaned and pulled Alyssa’s lips back against her own, wanting to feel her everywhere.

Alyssa pushed her finger inside again, a little deeper, and when Emma gasped this time, Alyssa’s tongue pushed insistently into her open mouth, swallowing any noise she made. She continued this pattern, working Emma up until she was a writhing and gasping mess, and then Alyssa turned her attention to Emma’s clit. She started with gentle circles, but as soon as Emma’s hips responded, bucking forward into her touch, Alyssa dragged the length of her finger against her.

“Fuck.” Emma pulled away from Alyssa’s lips and leaned her head against her shoulder, her eyes shut tight. “Don’t stop,” she gasped. She never wanted to stop. She couldn’t control the constant stream of noises that spilled from her lips, just focusing on moving against Alyssa’s hand, keeping that pressure right where she needed it. Oh god, she was so close.

Emma felt a hand on her chin, tilting her head up. “Baby, look at me.” She wrenched her eyes open to find Alyssa’s inches from hers, darker than usual with a hungry glint. “I love you. I want to see you come.”

Emma groaned, and her hips bucked forward again at Alyssa’s words. “I’m so close, baby,” she gasped.

Alyssa’s fingers rubbed against her clit a little faster and Emma cried out, clutching desperately at Alyssa’s shoulders, but keeping her eyes locked on Alyssa’s. Alyssa’s other hand came up to her cheek and she whispered, “Come for me, love.”

Emma was putty in Alyssa’s hands and at those words she completely fell apart. Her eyes closed and her head fell forward against Alyssa’s shoulder as she cried out. The only word she could form on her lips was Alyssa’s name.

Alyssa’s fingers kept moving against her as Emma came down until the touch became too much and Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. “Oh my god,” she breathed. “Holy shit.” She raised her head to rest her forehead against Alyssa’s as she tried to catch her breath.

“Fuck, Emma,” Alyssa sighed, gazing at Emma wistfully, her bottom lip between her teeth. “You are so hot.”

Emma grinned bashfully, looking away from Alyssa. “Shut up,” she muttered.

“Do you want to know how hot you are?” Emma looked up, meeting Alyssa’s eyes again, but she said nothing. Alyssa just smirked and grabbed Emma’s hand, guiding it between her legs where her dress had bunched up around her thighs. Emma’s fingers met Alyssa’s underwear and she gasped. It was completely soaked.

“Fuck.”

“This is what you do to me.” Alyssa’s arms wrapped around Emma’s neck and held her for a moment.

Emma surged forward and kissed her, deep and hungry, pouring every ounce of love and desperation she felt into her lips. Her hands slid up Alyssa’s toned thighs to her ass. She slipped her hands underneath Alyssa’s underwear, and then looped her fingers around the fabric and tugged it down her legs.

She helped Alyssa shimmy out of it and kick away the offending fabric, then settle back onto Emma’s lap. Alyssa was breathless, cheeks flushed, eyes dark, hair tousled. “God, you’re beautiful,” Emma mused.

She leaned in and Alyssa met her halfway in a kiss. Their lips brushed together, light as a feather, barely a kiss, before Emma pressed forward and kissed her more firmly. Her movements were less frantic than they had been before, and more slow and deliberate. She wanted to show Alyssa just how beautiful she was.

Emma leaned back briefly and Alyssa whined in disappointment, but Emma just tilted her head slightly and reconnected their lips. Her tongue dipped out tentatively and pressed against Alyssa’s lips, which parted easily against her.

One of Emma’s hands moved up Alyssa’s bare leg to her stomach; she scratched lightly against her toned abs. Her other hand made its way between Alyssa’s legs again, and as soon as she felt how wet she was, she couldn’t help but moan into Alyssa’s mouth. She traced a finger in her folds, then gently circled her clit.

Alyssa jerked her head back, pulling away from their kiss, and gasped. She leaned forward and whispered in Emma’s ear, “I’m already so wet, baby. No need to tease me.”

Emma hummed in content as she moved her finger to her entrance and hesitated. “Maybe I just like teasing you.”

“Em, if you don’t fuck me right now I swear to— _ oh _ !”

Emma pushed her finger inside slowly, and she would swear the way Alyssa threw her head back and moaned so loud it echoed through the cabin of the truck was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Her hips jerked forward, and Emma slowly slid her finger out, then pushed it back inside.

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

God, it was like music to Emma’s ears. What other noises could she get out of Alyssa today?

She slid her hand around to Alyssa’s ass and as she thrust her finger into her again, she pulled her hips forward. Slowly, she helped Alyssa into a rhythm, rolling her hips in time with Emma’s thrusts.

As Alyssa whined and moaned above her, Emma turned her attention to Alyssa’s neck, which looked so enticing in front of her. She licked her lips and latched onto her neck, sucking at the salty skin. Whenever she swiped her tongue against the column of Alyssa’s neck, she would cry out and throw her head back. Whenever she sucked on one sensitive bit of skin for too long, Alyssa’s breath would grow erratic and she would claw desperately at Emma’s shoulders. And whenever her teeth nipped at her skin, her hips would buck forward erratically. Emma wanted to play her like a guitar and she was going to make the most beautiful melody.

Alyssa had always been vocal in bed, but there was something about today. Maybe it was because it had been a while since they had sex, or maybe it was the fact that they were completely alone out here and didn’t have to worry about neighbors in the dorms or people walking down the hall overhearing their most intimate moments. Alyssa’s moans were loud and uninhibited and Emma couldn’t get enough of it.

“M—more,” Alyssa groaned into her ear.

“Hm?” Emma asked teasingly as she licked along Alyssa’s jaw.

“Fuck, more,” she gasped. “Please.”

Emma peppered kisses along her jaw and across her cheeks until her lips met Alyssa’s again. As she kissed her, she slid her finger out of her and a moment later, pushed two fingers inside. A desperate moan escaped Alyssa’s lips as she rocked her hips forcefully into Emma.

Emma brought her thumb to Alyssa’s clit and drew slow circles against it as she continued to thrust into her. Alyssa’s hips moved faster and a string of unintelligible words came out of her mouth.

Emma kissed her way to Alyssa’s ear and traced her tongue against it. “I love you,” she whispered, and Alyssa shuddered against her.

Emma knew she would never grow tired of making Alyssa come undone. She loved the quick, shallow breaths Alyssa took as she grew close, followed by the hottest moan she’s ever heard. She loved the way Alyssa would always throw her head back, eyes closed tight as she lost herself. She loved the way Alyssa’s hands would clutch at her, pulling her closer even if they were already as close as possible. She loved the feeling of Alyssa as she came around her fingers.

There was nothing in the world more beautiful than Alyssa Greene right after Emma has made her completely fall apart.

After a moment, Alyssa moved her hips, lifting herself from Emma’s hand, and Emma slid her fingers out, relishing in the whine that left her lips at the same time.

Alyssa collapsed against Emma on her lap. She laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes, catching her breath as she clutched at the front of Emma’s still unbuttoned shirt. Emma bit her lip as she watched the erratic rise and fall of Alyssa’s chest slow down to normal levels. She brushed away the stray hairs that stuck to Alyssa’s face, then placed a kiss at the top of her head. Alyssa hummed in content.

“For the record,” Alyssa sighed, “this was a great idea.”

Emma chuckled as she rubbed soothing circles against Alyssa’s back. “Good to know.”

Eventually, Alyssa climbed off of Emma so they could reposition themselves. Emma sat with her back against the passenger door, and Alyssa sat between her legs. Emma wrapped her arms around Alyssa from behind, and Alyssa leaned back, resting her head on Emma’s chest. Their legs stretched out across the bench, tangled together.

The sun had set by now, and the air outside was much cooler. They had turned off the truck and rolled the windows down, so a warm summer breeze drifted by. The only light came from the dim glow of Emma’s phone on the dashboard and the moon outside.

“You know,” Alyssa muttered, “I realize that in the grand scheme of things two weeks is not a very long time, but can we please never go two weeks without sex again?”

Emma chuckled into her hair and placed a soft kiss behind her ear. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who encouraged this.... you know who you are.
> 
> Fic title is from the song Time is Running Out by Muse which, yes, is on their sex playlist.


End file.
